JLA My Reality
by out of the rain
Summary: The same JLA. All new adventures. All new enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Boxes

**On a Watchtower a green man looks down at an Earth not so different to ours. He spins, his blue cape circling behind him like a dog. Behind him are six screens. To get to them he had to cross a huge expansive metal walkway surrounded by huge computers flashing information at anyone interested. His blue boots made a hollow echoic sound with each step. **

**The first screen was filled by a dark skinned man in a green and black costume with an emblem of a lantern in a white circle on his chest, gripping onto this, like arms, were two patches of green stretching from his shoulders, the man used massive green tools made from the ring on his middle right finger to make repairs to a small town ravaged by a hurricane, he had a whole work force coming from just one ring. **

**The second showed a man draped in shadow with only two pupil less eyes floating in the blackness, talking to a police commissioner, even though the commissioner seemed relaxed and calm, he also seemed dare not turn around and face the dark figure behind him. **

**The third showed a beautiful dark haired woman in a skimpy outfit fighting a massive monster with nothing but a glowing rope, she flew beautifully around the creature and then less beautifully punched it hard between the eyes, causing it to lose its footing. The punch was however strategically planted, if the creature were to fall, it'd miss the buildings and instead fall onto a large patch of grass. **

**The fourth, filled by a handsome blonde man in a costume of orange and green scales, did battle with warriors under the sea, an intensely tight battle, the man gripped a trident in his hands and fought away swords that cut through the sea majestically. **

**The fifth showed a man in red and blue, with an 'S' emblazoned onto his huge muscular chest, he hovered in the air, his red cape dancing around him, the cape carrying the same logo. His eyes lit up crimson, energy seemed to pour out from them as he did so and then suddenly that same energy burst out from them, pure heat energy, leaving a getaway car just a smouldering piece of liquid before flying in and scooping up the robbers in his arms, they didn't even try to fight back. **

**The final screen was filled with a blur of red and yellow, to fast to follow. **

**These seven men made up the Justice League. **

**The green man, his name J'onn J'onzz, suddenly looked shocked. His red eyes bulging in his thick and heavy green sockets. The same thing suddenly appeared on each screen, popping out of nowhere. A dark box, half white, half dark. **

**Without even concentrating he sent out a telepathic message to each member of the team down on the planet, "What the hell is that?" He got no response, it seemed each member was speechless, as the boxes opened, **_**people, **_**came out from them. **

**Now standing in front of Green Lantern, beneath a bridge that was in two halves around them, was a robot in a tight, one piece red costume that came half way down his arms and half way down his legs, when the material ended, robot limbs began. An emblem of four pointed star was emblazoned onto his chest, his face hidden by a red and silver Spartan helmet. **

**Now standing in front of Batman and the Commissioner was a man in all black, his mask had a permanent expression of insane glee designed onto it, holding out a spindly arm and clenching his small fist a fiery Lantern Corp like aura blazed around him. **

**Wonder Woman could only watch as a leather clad beauty generated a giant net of pure energy around the monster, trapping it in place. She had appeared in the sky and took action so quickly. **

**The leather clad beauty then turned to Wonder Woman, her full red lips twisting into a smile, "Now, it's your turn." **

**Appearing on the shore, where Aquaman fought, the man came that came from the box cursed, "Well shit. How am I supposed to kill a guy under the water?" He looked like a normal cowboy, only his guns were gold and his eyes glowed with a hidden power. **

**Superman dropped the robbers safely as a huge golden robotic fist sunk into his abdomen, tossing him high into the air and sending him crashing through a nearby building, levelling it around him in a cloud of dust. The robot was completely golden and was beautifully crafted with amazing intricacy, he looked like a Knight without his horse or his sword. **

**The Flash had no time to stop, the giant slime monster just **_**appeared **_**in front of him right out of a box he didn't see. He went flying into it, trapping himself inside. Shit…he couldn't breathe. If only his mind could keep up with his legs… **

**J'onn swivelled again, his cape still in hot pursuit, a final box had opened behind him. Coming out of it was as simply described as possible, **_**a robotic sumo wrestler. **_

"_**Who are you?" J'onn spat. **_


	2. Chapter 2 The plot thickens

Green Lantern (GL for short) raised his green gloved finger to his ear, "J'onn? Sorry I didn't say anything. This is the first time I've seen someone come out a box smaller than them. At least, I think it is…" This time GL got no reply, just a horrific screech in his ear. If pain had a voice, he imagined it would sound like that.

"Green Lantern." Came a robotic voice "You are under arrest for Earth-60 Crime-Code: 010101010101001101010101010101010100101010101111100-2. I, War-Ender, are now your Judge. Jury and Executioner." And with that the red Spartan raised his arms, the robotic areas opening out in a series of convoluted transformations, by the end of it, his red sleeves ended on a whole armoury of weaponry bunched together, with strings of ammunition hanging down from it. He opened fire.

Batman could only watch as the assailant appeared from nowhere. A creature made from seemingly magic danced in the assailants hand, as his aura danced behind around him. Wasting no time Batman pushed the commissioner under his desk, flying over him in a strangely beautiful motion for such a dark figure. The moment his boots touched the ground he sprung into action, he didn't waste one moment, every second counts when you're a human on a superhuman team. Half the room cleared in a matter of seconds. Lunging forwards and gripping the assailants arm, forcing it upwards as you would a man with a gun. A split second later Batman's cape caught up with a woosh of air. The creature in the assailants hand spiralled upwards from the at breakneck speeds safely aiming for the ceiling. However upon hitting the ceiling the creature spread out like magic fire. In seconds the room was ablaze. Batman had yet to answer J'onn's call and seemed not to care to answer it.

Golden whip and energy whip clashed beautifully in the air as the two beauties fought a battle of whips in the sky. It seemed as if the fight would last forever before Wonder Woman swatted the energy whip aside with a huge roar of effort, it appeared it had been mulling in her head all this time.

"J'onn? I will give my report _after I beat this witch." Wonder Woman said briefly raising her hand to her ear and then quickly taking her hand away as she too received the screech and looking to the leather clad beauty, "So who are you?" _

"_My name are Holy Dare and I'm here to stop you." The woman replied, Seemingly unphased by the insult, another whip of energy forming between her fingers effortlessly. _

_The cowboy grew bored, he drew both pistols in one lightning fast, fluid motion. Then he began spinning them on his fingers professionally. He looked incredibly bored. His glowing eyes drooping. Both handles were emblazoned with a four pointed star. He began to fire wildly into the water. The barrels spinning wildly, yet the man seemed not the need to reload. To Aquaman's joy, as the bullets cut through the water, they picked off his enemies one by one. He guessed it was GL, since the town he was fixing was attached to the shore nearest Aquaman. But as he began to walk out from the sea, he didn't find GL…someone else was waiting on the shore. Aquaman had also missed J'onn's hail, but this was due to Atlantian technology affecting the telepathy and the fact he needed to set his mind on swimming around unrelenting bullets. _

_A fist burst through the rubble of a now collapsed building. The music for the scene was chosen, an orchestra of sirens, slowly growing louder with each passing second. A whole body rose from the rubble in huge burst of effort, bits of the building flew in all directions. Superman's face was twisted. Rage? Pain? Confusion? _

"_GODAMNIT!" Superman roared, "There were PEOPLE in there!"_

"_I, Knightime, are here to take your life, Superman. Not to worry about the people around me." And with that the golden knight went in for a second attack. Superman's emotions stopped him answering. _

_The slime monster…man…whatever. Smiled, huge and wide, his mission was completed. Right? He suddenly began to shake wildly, his stomach filling with light and then…BOOM…his stomach exploded outwards in a glorious yellow flash._

_The Flash himself was skidding along the floor in a trail of smoke as bits of slime flew around him, he was using his hands to claw at the ground to slow himself down, he looked up and smiled, "You think you can catch The Fla-?" At that moment a piece of slime fell on his tongue, which he spat out immediately, reacting like a small child, "EWW!". Flash's personality stopped him answering._

_The sumo wrestler hovered above the ground, legs crossed like a meditating Buddha, he floated towards J'onn, "Me? I am the leader of the Assassination Unit know simply as Ultracorp. My target is you." J'onn and the wrestler then both fell into a comatose like state. Their fight would be fought in their heads. They were gone before GL's and Wonder Woman's messages reached him. _


End file.
